


A bunch of Tumblr promts: Ramsay Bolton

by boltxn_queen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Gore, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Ramsay is his own warning, Slash, Spanking, Violence, fetishes, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltxn_queen/pseuds/boltxn_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Tumblr prompts which were send to me regarding Ramsay Bolton.</p>
<p>This will contain:<br/>-Short imagines<br/>-Ramsay pairings (Ramsay x Jon, Boltoncest, Thramsay etc.)<br/>-Ramsay x Reader<br/>-headcanons<br/>It's worth noting that I am using show!Ramsay as I haven't read all of the books yet!</p>
<p>Please, if you are uncomfortable with the contents in this, do not read it!<br/>No one is forcing you and if you know that you hate Ramsay, just ignore this and don't send any hate.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bunch of Tumblr promts: Ramsay Bolton

**Prompt:** Having won the battle of bastards, Jon is thinking of what to do with Ramsay after it's been brought to his attention that he'd be more useful to them alive than dead and that he needs to make Ramsay dependent on him somehow. Trying to imagine how Ramsay turned out this way, a new thought crosses Jon's mind "If only he'd had a father like mine to raise him right" and a little lightbulb go's off above his head. Reacting rashly, Jon come to the *obvious* decision that he'll be the father Ramsay so desperately needs, that Roose Bolton never was, and swears his honor on changing Ramsay for the better. And you know how stark men are about their honor! Poor Ramsay would have to deal with the fact that he suddenly has a new father who won't hesitate to discipline him (spanking, washing his mouth out with soap...) when he misbehaves and theirs nothing he can do about it.

Oh also just to make this more believable, I can see Ramsay having not killed Rickon in this idea, he'd be safe and sound~ Allowing Jon's care for Ramsay to make much more sense.  
_**send by @pips69 (on Tumblr)**_

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jon adjusted his eyes to the dim lights in the dungeon. He took a few steps forward and stood before the cell in which Ramsay was situated in. He was tied to a chair with a smirk evident on his face.

Jon locked his eyes with Ramsay and the two looked at each other before Jon coughed awkwardly and frowned. "Ramsay..." He trailed off. Ramsay grinned and laughed quietly. "Hello, bastard. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Ramsay mocked and Jon had to remind himself not to give into Ramsay‘s games. Taking in a deep breath, he continued;  
"I wanted to speak with you actually." He grabbed the keys that were hanging on the wall, successfully unlocking the cell door and entering inside. "Let‘s save the pointless banter. I‘m going to die soon anyways, aren't I?" Ramsay said with a sneer and Jon found himself caught off guard at that.  
Originally, he wanted to have Ramsay executed but he though better of it and decided that Ramsay would be more useful alive rather then dead. Jon knew he had to find a way to get Ramsay to cooperate with him which he knew was going to be quite hard.

"That depends on you." Jon said and walked closer to Ramsay. "Oh really now?" Ramsay grinned and Jon inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
Jon thought for a moment and realized that Ramsay had probably never had anyone tell him off, for anything really, and he was sure that Ramsay has never had a father figure to properly discipline him and teach him manners.  
An idea hit Jon and he was already set on what he wanted to do. He realized that if Ramsay had had someone to act like an authority/father figure to him, he would have turned out better.  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Jon went over to untie the ropes bounding Ramsay to the chair. Ramsay glared at him but said glare changed into a smirk when he felt the ropes fall down and he was free to move. "You're untying me, huh?" He joked and tried to stand up only to have Jon grip his forearm tightly.

"Don't even think about going anywhere. We're not done here yet." Jon said, keeping his grip on Ramsay secure as he went to sit down on the chair that Ramsay was previously tied to. "Is that so? Well let me tell you, I have no plans on staying here when I can easily--" Ramsay was cut off when Jon swiftly brought him down over his lap. Ramsay yelped at the sudden assault and growled, squirming around and kicking his legs.

Jon managed to secure him in on place by pinning his hand at the small of his back and placing his leg over Ramsay's. "I was going to go easier on you but our attitude is just unacceptable." Jon said and tried to think of how his father, Ned Stark, would have handled this considering Jon had no experience with discipline. He figured that it'd be best to start with a warm up and increase the pain gradually. He reached his hand to undo Ramsay's pants and brought them down, leaving him bare.

"I never knew you were into this~" Ramsay smirked, trying his best to conceal the embarrassment he was feeling by stupid remarks. He had been spanked before, of course, but it was still embarrassing. Jon groaned and gave him a quick slap. It wasn't very hard but it was enough to let Ramsay know that this was happening and he better be quiet. "It's in your best interest, Ramsay, to just try and behave."

Another few slaps came down on Ramsay's backside. Ramsay could feel the heat build-up and he bit his bottom lip to suppress any whines that he wanted to let out. Jon increased the intensity of the smacks and cupped his hand. This caused louder smacks and Jon considered it an effective way to shake up Ramsay without having to hit him too hard.

After a few more smacks, Ramsay found himself growling and thrashing around, trying desperately to free his legs and arms and get away from the punishment. His face was red with embarrassment and every swat damaged his pride even further.

"nghh!" He groaned and arched his head but Jon didn't even consider stopping, he kept going and with the pain gradually getting stronger Ramsay, despite his best efforts, cried out at the next few swats.

"Do you think we're ready to talk now? Or should we keep going?" Jon asked, doing his best to keep up a strict tone. Ramsay bared his teeth and squirmed around. "You think some stupid child's punishment will do anything?" Ramsay knew he was making it worse for himself but he couldn't just abandon his pride completely and he wasn't going to give Jon the satisfaction that he was finally beginning to break him.

Jon continued spanking him. Eventually he tipped Ramsay forward to get better access to his thighs. Ramsay hissed in pain as the sensitive skin on his thighs was abused. He felt tears prick his eyes but bit his lip and held them back.  
He felt anger swell inside him and he wished for nothing but to beat Jon to the ground and get out of here. He couldn‘t believe that a child‘s punishment was causing him such pain and distress and Ramsay had to wonder for a moment why that was. Ramsay was never one to cry at pain, in fact he quite enjoyed it but something about the way Jon was punishing him, firmly but with care, was enough to cause Ramsya even greater distress and dare he say guilt.  
His train of though snapped when he was gently pushed off and for a moment Ramsay though it was over only to see Jon removing the belt around his torso. Jon folded the belt in half and before Ramsay could attempt to escape, he was brought back over Jon‘s lap.

"Don't you dare!" Ramsay snarled only to receive a hard hit to his already sore backside. Ramsay drummed his feet against the floor, trying to escape the hits. "Stay still!" Jon commanded and Ramsay let out a small, almost inaudible whine.

The smacks kept raining down on his abused bottom and at this point Ramsay was praying that it'd be over soon. He wasn't sure whether it was the pain, the embarrassment, or both but soon he started sobbing quietly.

Ramsay gripped the fabric on Jon's pants and gritted his teeth. His breathing hitched and after a few more well-aimed smacks, he felt Jon's hands rub up and down his back. Ramsay chocked on a sob and tilted his head up in confusion. Jon helped him up and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Ramsay's face was a shade of red and his gaze was locked to the floor. He yelped when he suddenly found himself held tightly against Jon's chest. Ramsay frowned lightly but melted into the hug anyways, despite how humiliating he found it to be. Nevertheless he broke the hug and pushed Jon off of him soon enough.

Jon wrapped an arm around Ramsay's shoulder and smiled at him. "Let me show you the room you'll be staying in." Jon suggested and all Ramsay could do was nod, not trusting his voice. He shrugged Jon's arm off and glared at him lightly before following him out of the dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since the episode came out so I'm really glad that someone send me this xD 
> 
> I originally planned for this to be a one shot but I think I might make it longer since there are a lot of things I want to happen x3  
> Me and @pips69 were discussing the relation dynamic and Ramsay's reaction to this.
> 
> I've never really wrote a fic like this so I sincerely hope that I kept them in character.  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think<3
> 
> Enjoy!~


End file.
